Hunting Trip
by dragontamer16
Summary: When two trained hunting dogs are seperated from their master deep in the woods, they must use their skills to get back home before the Timewolves get there first. OCXSasu NaruXHina
1. Chapter 1

**Second try at writing a story. Hope you like this one! No flames please!**

Disclaimer: only the OCs belong to me

* * *

"Hey, Kilala!," a large dog barked. 

"Yes daddy?"

"I overheard the hunter today. He said he was going to take you hunting tomorrow."

"Really? Wow!" _'My first hunting trip. I'd better start getting ready.'_

She had been looking forward to her first hunting trip. Bred to be the perfect hunter, she wanted to show off her skills to the other hunting dogs above her. Standing taller than before, she said,

"I'm going to show everyone that I'm the best hunter around!"

"That's my girl. Now you get along and practice while I tell your mother about tomorrow, if she doesn't already know."

Trotting smartly, she came across a large fox. Mind you, it wasn't as large as her but it was larger than most foxes.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hey, Kilala! Heard about the hunting trip! You know, I'm going too!," Naruto said loudly._'It's a wonder I don't go deaf'_ Kilala thought.

"Awesome! The two of us are unstoppable!"

The two animals talked like that about the hunting trip for quite awhile. Noting the time, they decided to practice fighting off wild animals during the trip. Wolves almost always attack the hunters on the way back. Stories of the attacks made the two train harder than before. The Uchiha clan was the strongest. Though as big as a wolf, Kilala could not help but worry. Even with Naruto with her they couldn't possibly take on a whole pack. The worry seemed to show on her beautiful face and in her movements. Naruto also seemed to show this same worry. As the powerful hunters trained, they failed to notice the hunter bringing them food. Only when he got really close did they stop their traning secion to eat. Then they went back to traing for another hour and turned in early.

_'I'm going to need as much rest as I can get,' _they both thought.

Falling asleep slowly, they couldn't help but think about the hard day ahead of them.

However, hard is the understatement of the year.

* * *

**An: hi! this wasn't the original story but it makes a heck of a lot more sense. hope you like it. 5 reviews gets second chapter. Plz r&r!**


	2. Chapter 2

I got tired of waiting for reviews, so I've decided to continue anyway. Read&Review anyway!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be in the show -.-

* * *

Chapter two: The Trouble Begins! 

The two hunting dogs(Kilala and Naruto)ran and jumped and skipped to the hunting grounds.

But something was wrong.

Kilala, who was ahead of the others, stopped suddenly.

Naruto and the hunter stopped just as fast.

She didn't budge. She just said, really quietly,"shh".

Right in the middle of the clearing, right before her eyes, was a Timewolf.

Kilala, who was specialy bred to over power wolves with her abnormal size, speed and strength, was scared stiff.

Timewolves are just a myth, right? No, no, if there's one right in front of her, staring at her.

A larger-than-life wolf, white in color, a red stripe running from the tip of its nose to the tip of its tail, stood before her.

In a gental breeze she blinked, and the Timewolf vanished.

As if they were all under a spell, they snapped back to reality, acting as if nothing happened, yet still having the pale, ghastly image of the Timewolf carved into the back of their minds.

Nome of them, however, was as scared as Kilala.

'I have a bad feeling about this. A clouded future awaits us all'

* * *

Well, well? Do you like it? Kilala has an uncanny talent for predicting the future when something happens. 

Listen up!

If I see more hits than reviews this story is being canceled! I mean it. I have no problem writing a normal story not on fanfiction.

P.S. You don't need an account to review, ya know. Just make up a nickname or something. Seriously ppl. Just say whether you like it or not. If you have an account with stories, I'll r&r you're stories if you r&r mine, promise.


	3. The Red Death

Chapter 3:

The Red Death

* * *

"Kilala, wait!" 

Naruto shouted after his over excited partner.

"Come on, Naruto! oh, you're so slow!"

Kilala thought it was a game.

It wasn't.

"Hey...wa...wait up..."

Naruto fell suddenly, a fever was beneath his fur. Kilala slowed to a halt. The hunter stopped too.

"Naruto?"

A great whirlwind blew through the fields. Kilala ducked down to shield her eyes. When she looked up, she saw swirls of color, random and mysterious. Both Naruto and the hunter were gone.

"Where am I?," she asked the swirls.

"Your in my world."

A male woice called calmly to Kilala.

"Who are you? show yourself!," Kilala kept her voice calm and demanding.

"Calm down, puppy. Your friend is dangerously ill. I can help him, but only if you help me first."

"What is it that you want? what does he have?"

The voice chuckled, and a Timewolf appeared in front of her.

Kilala tensed. He swamped her by at least a foot or so, and his markings didn't help make him look any less intimidating. He had a dark blue mane that stretched down to the middle of his back. His tail showed wavy, delicate patterns, ending in sharp sword-like points. His legs showed similar patterns, but the patterns swirled together to create a dark blue sock on each foot. His shoulders, lower back and belly were layed bare.

His eyes were absolutely red.

"What's wrong with my friend!," Kilala was loosing her patience.

"I can help you, but first, you have to help me."

Help a Timewolf ? That's never a good thing. Only one answer to that;

"No"

He chucled. "I had a feeling."

Suddenly, he lunged forward, grabbing Kilala by the scruff of her neck. He began to shake her violently. Kilala stuggled to free herself. Her claws were sharp, and although dogs don't use their claws to fight, they were her only option. Turning on her side slightly, she managed to reach his neck. This was hard, seeing as he was still shaking her. Positioning her claws in a way where he would make her scratch him, Kilala found a way to fight back. The Timewolf dropped her, surprised by the attack. Kilala took her chance and lunged for his neck. Gripping it tightly, she wrestled him down.

"Who are you?!," Kilala screemed through her fur filled mouth. Her words were slightly muffled.

Sensing the death in her voice, he answered quickly;

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was just days away from death's door. His fever got worse by the minute. Weakly he called for his lost friend; 

"...Ki...Kilala...where...are...you?"

* * *

And with that I leave you here! I am very aware of the short chapters, there is a reason behind all of that, but I won't tell you. Get over it ;p! 


End file.
